fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo All-Stars:Heroes of the Generations/Story Mode
The story mode for Fantendo All-Stars: Heroes of the Generations. The Tournament In the grand tournament, Unten '''was getting ready to face off against his opponent, the cyberhog '''Lectro. (Stage 1:Vs Unten/Lectro:Lectro/Unten) Unten/Lectro defeats Lectro/Unten, and revives him. The two then see that an airship is descending in from the sky. Pilotting the airship is Unten's evil nemesis and doppleganger, Netnu! Unten jumps up to the ship to fight Netnu while Lectro evacuates all the people in the audience. (Stage 2:Netnu's Airship:Unten) When Unten reaches Netnu, Netnu just grins and pushes a button. The airship is about to self destruct! Meanwhile, minions start raining down from the airship onto the stadium. Lectro knows he can't take them alone, but a white popopo emerges from the dust and finishes off all the enemies with his Boomstick. It was White! Lectro and White get ready to take down the enemies! (Stage 3:Defeat 40 enemies:Lectro,White) They see the airship explode, and White calls upon the Dragoon so they can escape. (Lectro joined your team!) (White joined your team!) Blossom Village Meanwhile in the forgotten Blossom Village, the hero of the Sakura Islands, Amusari 'rests after another adventure. Though, not for long, as an airship has crashed in the nearby Crystal Isles. Amusari heads over to investigate. (Stage 4:Crystal Isles:Amusari) On inspecting the ship, he sees Unten and Netnu's trophies. He revives Unten, and is about to revive Netnu, but Unten urges him not to. He nodds, and Amusari tells Unten about his quest to stop the evil Dark Shogun, and Unten agrees to help. (Stage 5:Crystal Isles:Amusari,Unten) (Amusari joined your team!) (Unten joined your team!) Verdant Grassland in the Verdant Grassland, '''Mewshi,Waddlenote,'and '''Diggy Mole are getting ready for a big feast. However, the feast is cut short when the trio sees an even BIGGER airship then the one from the stadium! (Stage 6:Verdant Grasslands:Mewshi,Waddlenote,Diggy Mole) however,the airship starts raining minions on the trio. In the midst of the battle, Diggy Mole gets captured! (Stage 7:Verdant Grassland:Mewshi,Waddlenote) after a long battle, the two see a portal and go through. (Mewshi joined your team!) (Waddlenote joined your team!) Dream Realm Rubber enters a portal to the dream realm, and starts exploring. (Stage 8:Dream Realm:Rubber) After a while, Rubber finds Dream Boy, who challenges him to a battle. Rubber scoffs, believing him to be a regular Yoshi, and accepts. (Stage 9:vs Rubber/Dream Boy:Dream Boy/Rubber) The loser is revived, and Dream Boy gets angry at Rubber for underestimating him. But before they begin Round 2, Mr. Nightmare '''pops up from the darkness and the two reluctantly team up. (Stage 10: vs Mr. Nightmare:Rubber,Dream Boy) After Mr. Nightmare is defeated, they see a portal. Rubber goes in, while Dream Boy stayes to protect the Dream Realm. (Rubber joined your team!) Shadow Labs Unten and Amusari enter a dark lab where they find '''Project 384 '''in a test tube. Soon, the lab starts shaking and Project 384 bursts out. (Stage 10:vs Project 384:Unten,Amusari) After they defeat Project 384, Unten and Amusari go farther in the lab (Stage 11:Shadow Labs:Unten,Amusari) after a while, Unten and Amusari see an exit. They jump down, and land in an abandoned stadium. Abandoned Stadium In the Abandoned Stadium, Unten & Amusari keep searching until they find '''Pesh, who decides to help them. (Stage 12:Abandoned Stadium:Unten,Amusari,Pesh) Trivia *Rubber and Dream Boy's rivalry in chapter 4 is based on Flameguy,Dream Boy's creator, saying Rubber is 'a stupid character' *The beginning includes Lectro & White, just like the beginning of the story mode for Fantendo Fighters Delta Clash!, which got cancelled. Category:Subpages Category:Story Modes